Birthday Wolf
by Rainbow-Winged Phoenix
Summary: Tala gets some surprises on his birthday, one that he doesn't know what to deal with.


So this is a bit of a late upload (I started it in advance then my motivation drove away) but I wrote a little something for Tala's birthday (Feb 8th for those unaware).

* * *

Birthday Wolf

It was a quiet day in the Blitzkrieg house, but then it was 4am in the morning so there being silence was only natural. Well…almost silence. Various tones of snoring echoed from the sleeping residents upstairs. Tala awoke from yet another naughty dream with the sudden desperate urge to pee. As he climbed out, the wolfish redhead could've sworn he felt an arm slide off of him. Shrugging the feeling to one side, Tala did what he needed to and then slipped back into bed and the world of dreams shortly after.

Much later that morning something else disturbed Tala's blissful slumber. Slowly his tired brain caught up to the familiar sensation and he bolted awake only to flop back down onto his back. Spencer was just passing by Tala's door as the shorter Russian became aware of what was going on, stopping briefly to listen. It was faint, but he could hear Tala enjoying whatever it was that had disturbed his slumber.

Brian and Ian were in the kitchen by the time Spencer got there. They both looked half dead so the duo likely hadn't been up long. Spencer's ears twitched to the sound of distant banging as he prepared to make some drinks. Brian wasn't sure he liked the knowing smile tugging at Spencer's lips. Ian on the other hand hastily stuck headphones in his ears and set his MP4 player as loud as it would go; recalling exactly what usually followed the violent swaying of Tala's bed.

Some half an hour later, Tala trudged tiredly into the living room. Lying in his arms was an equally exhausted Magpie, dead to the world. Brian and Ian had long vacated the house, leaving only Spencer and Jenna to wait for the active lovebirds.

"Morning Tal." Spencer croaked, his throat oddly parched. "I see you enjoyed the gift I left in your bed last night."

"You know I don't like surprises, Spencer. Why is she here anyway? It's not Magpie's birthday nor is it a festive period. And Sakura's birthday isn't until October."

Spencer raised a questioning eyebrow. Had the redhead truly forgotten what February 8th was to him? Well no matter. He'd be reminded soon enough. Jenna was eager to give her furless mama some love as Tala gently placed the sleeping beauty on an empty couch and covered her with a warm blanket. While he was distracted, Spencer vanished into the kitchen once again.

Magpie woke from her exhaustion induced slumber a little before midday, greeted immediately by Jenna's grinning, panting face. It looked like the pup had not long been walked. A contented growl was Magpie's reward for scratching the young husky between the ears. Tala appeared out of nowhere, almost as if he sensed his mate had returned to the land of the living.

"Morning sexy." He growled in Magpie's ear, nipping playfully at her neck. "Have fun earlier you little tease?"

Questioned maiden blinked sleepily, her arms stretched out as she shifted into a somewhat suggestive position. Tala seized the opportunity without hesitation, pinning Magpie to the couch with her legs curled around his waist. He also wasn't numb to the grinding of her groin against his. Before he could rip the blanket away however, Spencer returned and throttled his backside with a large wooden paddle.

"What the hell man?! That hurt!"

"Sorry Tal, but I think Maggie has had quite enough of your merciless fucking for one morning. Poor thing looks absolutely shattered. And I'm not surprised given how violent it all sounded from the kitchen."

Tala's face flushed red with embarrassment. He honestly forgot how thin the walls and floors were; quickly forming a defence to save face.

"That's what she gets for teasing me, Spencer. But fine. I'll wait a few hours and smash her again when you're not around to butt in."

Spencer huffed and left the room once again but not without giving the tired brunette a worried glance. She looked paler than usual. Thinking it was just the lighting he shrugged it to one side and went off to do some chore or other to keep busy for a few hours.

After dinner Tala and Magpie went for a stroll around town to stretch their legs. Spencer wasn't the only one to notice the pale tone to Magpie's usually rose beige skin. Feeling suddenly peckish, Magpie pulled Tala toward a piroshki stall. The snack she ordered made him cock a curious brow. In Tala's experience, Magpie hated cranberry with a passion yet there she sat on a nearby bench happily ravaging a cranberry and raspberry piroshki.

Once he had a blueberry and vanilla piroshki in hand, Tala sauntered over to where Magpie sat and cruised into the vacant space, sliding his spare arm around her shoulders. She snuggled closer but maintained focus on the poor pastry in her hands. Never in his life did Tala think he'd pity a food item for being eaten.

"Hey Muffin, is everything alright?"

This time Magpie looked up into Tala's blue eyes, finding a swirl of concern within them. Swallowing the mouthful she'd been chewing she proceeded to incline her head to the side in confusion.

"What do you mean, Tala?"

"It's just…you've never shown any liking for cranberry in all the months we've been together yet here you are destroying something with cranberry in it. I'm just a little worried is all. You're a bit pale, too."

Heat rose to Magpie's cheeks at the mere sound of Tala caring to notice her little oddities. She hadn't really noticed the paler shade to her own skin. Her sudden want for cranberries however was a whole other ball game.

"I only dislike cranberry when it's not paired with something. Raspberry takes the edge off it I find. As for my paleness…I guess I've not been sleeping to well recently. Thank you. For caring enough to ask if I was OK. I just need to rest a bit and I'll be right as rain again I promise."

Tala wasn't sure what came over him next. He just had this unexplained urge to plant a kiss on Magpie's lips. Something that he NEVER did out in public. Tala was always very reserved when displaying affection out on the town. Magpie didn't know what had gotten into him either but didn't refuse the sudden smacker she got. When her lip became under threat of a love bite however she pushed the wolf away.

"Okay lover boy, when you're quite finished snogging the life out of me, I have a surprise for you. Eat your snack and we'll go."

"Honestly babe, I'm good. Let's go. I wanna get you out of the cold as soon as possible. Don't want your back going on you."

As he stood from the bench, Tala extended his hand for Magpie to take and she accepted it willingly. They strolled hand in hand up the street some yards before a wave of dizziness assaulted Magpie out of nowhere. Just as Tala felt Magpie's hand sliding out of his he caught sight of her collapsing from the corner of his eye, dashing to wrap his arms around her waist. In a blind panic, he dialled Spencer's number and prayed to whatever God that was watching for his darling lover to be all right.

Spencer didn't ask any questions once he arrived with his truck, hoisting Magpie from the floor and settled her on the back seats where Tala climbed in beside her. While the gentle giant wanted to get home quickly he took his time navigating the icy roads.

For Tala it felt like years drifted by since he called for help. Spencer had left him to watch Magpie hours ago once she was comfortable in bed. The world outside Tala's bedroom stopped existing as he waited in silent agony for his lover to open her eyes. So withdrawn was he that the redhead didn't hear the opening and closing of the front door, then heavy steps climbing the stairs.

A cold shadow fell over the room, Spencer standing in the doorway with a look of empathy written all over his face. Magpie showed signs of life but before Tala could react, he was booted from the room and locked out straight after. He paced in the hallway until Spencer returned some thirty minutes later. Sensing that his brother was about to barrage him with questions, Spencer held up a silencing hand.

"Maggie is fine, Tal. A bit tired but in good health. Go on and cuddle for a bit while I sort us all some drinks and maybe a bite to eat."

Suspicion swirled in Tala's mind. If Magpie really was in perfect health, why did she pass out in the street? The cold was a poor excuse. While his mistress was intolerable to extreme cold, Tala always made sure she wrapped up warm or had Spencer take up the role of a taxi. Stepping into the room, icy cyan met immediately with weary brown.

"Hey." Magpie croaked. "Spencer says I gave you quite a scare earlier."

Tala could hold it in no longer, going from the doorway to his bed in the blink of an eye and held Magpie tight as tears bit at the edges of his eyes. It pained the young brunette to hear Tala's restrained sobs, wrapping her tired arms around his neck, a soothing circle rubbed on a trembling back.

"I thought I lost you, babe. One minute you were right there by my side and the next falling from me. I tried everything I could think of to wake you but nothing worked. Don't you ever scare me like that again. Please…please don't put me through that."

Magpie was truly touched by Tala's plea, holding him tighter in hopes of comforting him. With much snuggling and tender forehead kisses, Tala calmed down and pulled away to sit at Magpie's side, her hands in his. He would've said something else but Spencer just had to ruin the moment by barging in without knocking first. Without a word the burly beefcake instructed Tala to bring Magpie downstairs and he did so without argument.

Jenna greeted the trio as they strode into the sitting room, half jumping up Tala's legs to get at her "healthy" mother. Tala was so preoccupied getting away from the excited pup to notice a large carry case by the kitchen door. The second she was put down, Magpie took to her feet leaving Tala speechless. Giving Jenna a brisk pat on the head, she moved passed the Husky and over to the covered case.

A curious gaze followed Magpie's every step, then to the box beside her. Before Tala could open his mouth to ask what was going on, Magpie opened the cage door. From the dark confines of the carrier came what Tala guessed was a puppy. The canine had the build of a Shetland sheepdog, an Australian Blue Heeler's coat colour and a Tibetan Mastiff's muscle including the massive mane that currently dwarfed the poor pup's shoulders. Fearful blue eyes swept the room until they landed on a familiar face…Magpie.

"Hey buddy." She cooed while running her hands through the dogs' fur. "Sorry I didn't come get you earlier. I had a bit of an accident. But you're safe now and that's what matters."

The puppy whined a little, its tail wagging in a nervous fashion. Tala remained silent, confused as to why there was a strange dog in his house. Once he sat down, Magpie led the oddball over to him with the help of treats provided by Spencer.

"So…" Tala started while wrapping an arm around Magpie's waist to pull her into the vacant seat beside him. "Who is this and why is it in our house?"

Magpie turned to Tala with a smile, stroking the droopy ears of the puppy to keep it calm. Spencer delivered drinks and some snacks and afterward he kept Jenna occupied so that she didn't try introducing herself to the new canine.

"Tala, this is Balto. And he's our new dog. As for why we have a new dog…can you guess what day it is today?"

"It's February 8th. What are you getting at Magpie? I'm not really opposed to having another dog, but why didn't you confront me about it first?"

Magpie would've provided an answer if a dizzy spell didn't wash over her again. Balto and Jenna went barking mad, telling Tala and Spencer that something was wrong. Thankfully Magpie didn't pass out this time. She just looked deathly tired. When Tala least expected it, Spencer scooped Magpie from the sofa and headed for the kitchen.

For the next twenty minutes Tala kept himself busy getting Balto used to his scent and assuring the pup he wouldn't hurt him. They played a little game of gentle fetch until the missing duo returned. Magpie looked not at all well as she hurried out of the room, presumably to the bathroom. Brian returned during her extended absence, immediately barked at by Balto.

Numerous profanities were spat at the petrified pup as he curled up by Tala's feet. Jenna tackled Brian to the floor and growled at him. Spencer noted her behaviour as odd. Jenna had never attacked anybody before. A ball being thrown distracted her from possibly ripping Brian's throat out, giving him the opportunity to escape.

Magpie was deathly pale when she returned, not caring to notice who assisted her to the sofa before she could collapse. A sip of tea brought some colour back to paled cheeks. Tala's concern for Magpie's health quadrupled when she once again went straight for a treat with cranberry in it. There had to be SOMETHING wrong with her. Plus the dogs freaked out when she went woozy so his concern was not unfounded.

Taking Magpie's hand tightly, Tala pulled her away from the pile of snacks and into his arms. He would get answers even if it meant kicking the crap out of the devil himself. Feeling the duo deserved some privacy, Spencer made himself scarce once more. Concern was clear for all to see in Tala's blue windows as he stroked Magpie's cheek tenderly.

"Babe, please. Tell me what's going on. And I don't want any more excuses, just the truth. Start with why you're here and why today is supposedly so special."

Tala wasn't numb to the squeezing of his hands, returning the gesture gently. The conversation she'd not long ago had with Spencer was still fresh in Magpie's mind, instilling her with a measure of fear. But she couldn't keep lying to Tala. It killed her the first time.

"Well…I'm here because it's your birthday today. I've actually been in town for a week but Spencer insisted I stay with Kai and Sakura. Balto was the only gift I'd planned to give you but as it happens there's one more. However I want to wait until everyone is here later before revealing it. I…I'm sorry if that seems selfish of me given how things have gone today…"

A tender loving kiss being set upon her lips silenced Magpie from saying more. She sank into strong arms that curled around her waist, oddly not allowing Tala to hold her too tight. He didn't seem to notice, too busy crying happy tears over the fact that she'd cared to make his birthday special. He couldn't remember the last time anybody brought it up.

Much later once the whole family had gathered Tala eagerly waited for the other present Magpie confessed to having for him. His brothers had bought random things. Ian's gift almost got him killed.

Tala had at first blinked at the blue mug with "UNT" written in big black letters written on it until he noticed the handle was shaped like the letter "C" and was also black. The others had been a little more sensible with clothing and books. Spencer brought out a rather extravagant cake once all physical presents were bestowed, giving Magpie time to gather her nerves. She noticed the gesture and offered him a quiet smile.

The hour started to grow late as the Blitzkrieg Boys all assisted Tala in celebrating his 25th birthday but at the back of his mind was the nagging worry that Magpie would be lost to him for good. Kai would've stood to take his family home had the concerned redhead not cleared his throat.

Taking the hint, Magpie wordlessly took Tala's hands and set them gently upon her stomach. The gesture confused him and many others. Spencer discreetly passed Magpie a wrapped item and stepped away before he could be caught.

No sound was made as Tala tore the paper away, confused at what it had been hiding. Lifting the item up, Tala cocked his head to the side. At first he thought Magpie was taking the piss buying him a baby romper with "Daddy's little Star" written on it until everything came crashing together, the article of clothing falling from petrified hands.

It all made sense now! Magpie eating strange things, her pale complexion and passing out were all pointers towards her being pregnant! With all the pieces finally arranged to form the full picture, Tala felt like a massive idiot for not realising sooner. Spencer had grilled him and his brothers for HOURS when Sakura was expecting Gou.

Magpie feared how Tala would react now everything had sunk in. They'd never talked about having kids for the same reason Kai and Sakura had gone through so much anguish. Sure Tala had promised to never leave her but he'd only ever done so during heated intimacy. Would he break that vow now she was with child? Did he even want a family of his own? Magpie knew one thing for sure. If Tala abandoned her now she would be crushed.

All eyes were locked on the open mouthed redhead, eager to see what he made of the new development. A thousand thoughts ran around in his mind preventing him from thinking clearly. Magpie reached out to him but he recoiled at her touch, blind to the pain his action just caused her. Tala leaving the room without a single word brought Magpie's world crumbling down. Sakura was beside her sister in an instant, Gou not far behind. Kai on the other hand made for the stairs, intent on giving Tala a good thrashing if Spencer hadn't stopped him.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

I was torn on how to end this so Tala's reaction is left kind of ambiguous. The continuation will HOPEFULLY be around May 4th for another birthday.


End file.
